LaLu Week 2017
by AllMyNamesAreTaken
Summary: I decided to try LaLu week for the first time. We'll see how it goes. Ratings will be seperate and put at the top of each one-shot, but day one is rated M so I set the overall rating to M. (Every oneshot, unless states, takes place in the Sparky and Blondie universe. But they can be read seperate.)
1. Day 1: Masquerade

**I decided to give LaLu week a try. I have no expectatioins that I'll be able to do these on time, but for now, I have day 1 and day 2 done. As said in the summary, I'll put the rating for each oneshot at the top of it. If it's rated M that means there's smut - honestly I don't know how you can rate something M without smut unless you have like in depth torture, non-con, or some shit like that. But I digress. Here it is, Day one.**

Day 1: Masquerade (RATED M)

"Stop messing with it!" I scolded, swatting at Laxus' hand as he once again pulled on his bowtie. He grunted, narrowing his eyes at me from behind his extravagant mask. Because he knows nothing of subtlety, or maybe he's just very narcissistic, the mask he had was in the shape of a golden dragon, covering the top half of his face. Therefore, it did _not_ hide the grimace on his lips.

"Why did I have to wear a bowtie? I'm fine with regular ties. But a _bow tie_?" he griped, huffing as he let his hands fall back to his sides. He was wearing the same exquisite overcoat he wore to the Royal Ball all that time ago. White with golden trim and cuffs, perfectly fitted to accentuate his form, the button shining in the dim light... I bit my lip, the sight bringing back memories of the first time we got together. He wore a silk, purple collared shirt and a black vest beneath it, his hair slicked back. I reached up to restraighten the now off-center black bowtie.

"Because it makes you look dapper," I purr, turning my back to eye the crowd. Laxus and I had taken a job as security detail for a high-class masquerade ball, and while I had protested upon seeing the name of the host, Laxus had convinced me that as long as we kept our masks on, no one would recognize me.

"Damn right I look dapper. I'm dapper as fuck," Laxus mutters to himself, crossing his arms. I smirked at him, my own mask firmly in place on my face. It was simple, yet elegant - golden in color and sparkling gems inlaid in the material. Again, because he is a bit of a narcissistic ass, Laxus made sure to pick the mask that had a lightning theme. My chocolate eyes twinkled in amusement.

The crimson, stylish evening gown contoured to my body perfectly, the open back inviting constant touching from him. The slit up the side of my leg was less for appearance and more for practicality - it allowed much more movement in the event of a fight. It also happened to be driving a certain horny dragonslayer insane. Laxus growled suggestively and my face heated up as his hand gripped my hip. An amused smirk curled my lips.

"Hands to yourself, mister," I chuckle, peeling his hand from my hip. My arms were encased in pearl colored gloves that reached past my elbows, hiding my guild mark from view. I heard him snort.

"We'll see how long you'll be saying that," he murmured.

"Come on. Let's walk the perimeter," I whisper, ignoring him. He sighed.

"Fine. Let's do it," he grunts in acceptance, gloomily entering the crowd of people. I slowly mingled, keeping my eyes peeled for suspicious activity as I engaged in polite chat. Inwardly, I groaned. I do _not_ miss this part of high society. To be honest, I don't miss most of my High-society life as an heiress, but holy shit these "social" functions are so awful. I politely laughed a fake laugh at some middle aged man in a joker mask as he told an impressively shitty punchline. My perfectly faked smile hid my discomfort. Fading backwards into the crowd after the third awkwardly racist joke, I grabbed a flute of champagne as the waiter passed, knocking it back immediately. I sighed deeply. Come on Lucy, you're on a job. As much as you want to, you can't get drunk. Just... a little buzzed to make this a little more bearable. I heard a familiar chuckle behind me and my stomach dropped. You've got to be fucking kidding me.

"Lady Heartfillia! A bit thirsty, are we?" came a snobbish voice I unfortunately recognized. I plastered my fake smile on again and turned.

"Henry! How wonderful to see you!" I greeted fakely, trying not to grit my teeth. The young man flashed a smug smirk and his emerald eyes roved over my figure hungrily. I shifted uncomfortably and my grip on the empty champagne flute tightened along with my smile.

Henry Montague was one of the many suitors my father had tried to set me up with back when I still lived under his roof. The young man was visually attractive... but he had the sleazy personality of a perverted pig. His mask was catlike and a dark blue.

"How... how did you recognize me?" I ask sweetly, trying to hide the exasperation. He laughed and raised a hand to brush my cheek with his thumb. I froze and fought back the urge to Lucy kick him in the face.

"Father told me you would be here tonight, and wearing a lightning mask, no less," he explained silkily. My eye twitched. That old motherfucker. This is exactly why when I saw Duke Montague was the client I wanted to decline. His son is a pervy little creep who has been obsessed with getting in my pants every time we see each other. Apparently those seven years on tenrou did nothing to dull the shitty personality he has. I carefully push his hand away.

"How... nice of him," I say, barely hiding my disdain. Henry smirked and he appraised my body again.

"Indeed. You know, I think he still wants us to marry," he says suggestively. My eyebrow ticked and I reached out to swipe another flute of champagne, downing it quickly, not even caring that he watched me do it, eyes flashing hungrily.

"Interesting," I croak out. He laughs.

"Indeed. You know, it's been such a long time since we've seen each other! Would you care to adjourn to a quieter place? So we can... catch up?" he suggests, his tone giving away his intentions. My grip on the new glass tightens almost until it cracked and my eye twitched. Already? We've said all of a handful of sentences to each other and he _already is pulling a move_? For fuck sakes. I take a deep breath. I _told_ Duke Montague that if his son tried anything on me, I would retaliate. What, did the old bastard think I meant I'd retaliate by fucking his son?

Henry watched me lecherously as I waged an inner war between punching his stupid face and being polite.

"I appreciate the offer, Henry, but I believe I'll have to pass tonight," I lie skillfully. He shakes his head and cups my face again.

"I'm afraid I must insist, Miss Heartfillia. We wouldn't want my father to throw you out, now would we?" he purrs, stepping into my space. My eye twitches and my rage boils over, my body shaking with barely restrained fury. This little shit... is he _seriously_ trying to fucking _coerce_ me right now? Is he really _this_ sleazy?!

"And _I'm_ afraid that I must still decline," I bite out. His face darkens and I do a quick mental inventory of my funds. I'm pretty sure if I forfeit the pay from this job, I should still be fine on rent. Henry's darkened features pale as his eyes focus on something behind me and I smirk, knowing exactly what was about to happen.

"Get your fucking filthy hands off my woman, ya shrimp-dicked little shit," Laxus' baritone growls from behind me, his form looming and his hand snaking around my waist to pull me back against him possessively. I have to resist the urge to both laugh and face palm at the same time.

Okay, I may have expected him to have a _little_ more tact than that. I don't know why I expected that, considering his track record. But still. I bit my tongue in an effort to keep the giggle from bubbling over.

Henry's mouth stuttered and gaped, trying to worm his way out of the predicament. But Laxus was staring him down with the ferocity of an angry warthog.

"U-Uh, I-I'm s-s-sorry. Uh, I w-was just…" the man shrunk backwards with each syllable from his now squeaky voice.

"Let's go," he growls, grabbing my wrist. Making sure to shoot a smug smirk at Henry while he was still in sight, I follow him as he makes his way through the crowd, pulling us towards a hallway. He takes us down a ways, the hallway darkening as we go, and slips us into a room near the end. My back hits the door as soon as it's closed, a hungry pair of lips slamming against my mouth.

Our hands immediately get to work shedding clothes, my brain vaguely taking the time to note our surroundings - an old drawing room. My hand swipes at the door, flicking the lock in place as Laxus sucks on my neck, grinding our pelvises together.

"Mine…" he grunts viciously, eyes glowing. The thought that I should probably have a talk with him about his jealousy issues evaporates as soon as his hand pulls down the front of my dress and his tongue swirls around my nipple.

"How dare that little shit touch what's mine…" he mumbles to himself, unaware his words are out loud. "My Lucy. Mine," he groans, a hot hand slipping up my exposed thigh to hitch my leg around his waist.

"You're very possessive, you know that, right?" I moan quietly. Fingers weaving through his hair, I start to slip off the golden mask but hesitate. Laxus' faintly glowing eyes look up at me from his place at my breast, curiosity sparked amidst the swirling depths of lust. "It's… It's kinda hot with the masks still on," I murmur, eyeing the way his dragon-esque mask gave his face an even more feral look in the moonlit room. He chuckles and straightens up a little to go back to my neck. Gasping, my mouth keeps on moving when it should probably not be anymore.

"Not that – oh! It isn't always… h-hot- fuck…" I stammer, my cheeks burning. Laxus smirks and grips my ass, raising me up onto my tip toe, the other leg still hooked around his hip. His skilled fingers swipe at my covered core a few times before snaking beneath the silk to rub along my wet slit. "C-Cause' it's always really – ngh… hot…" Why am I still babbling? Laxus undoes his belt and releases his impossibly hard manhood before I can even notice.

"Lucy," he grunts, halting my babbling. I open eyes that I didn't realize had closed to see his amused gaze behind his mask, a smirk on his lips. "Stop talking, babe," he purrs in my ear.

"Sor-EEE!" I squeak when his cock slams all the way to the hilt, past the panties he pulled to the side at some point. He halts for a second, both of us panting and trying to regain our composure. Nails digging into the thick fabric of his coat, I rest my forehead against his neck, head swimming. I squirm, mewling in pleasure at the friction. He groans and starts to frantically thrust hard and fast. His hand reaches up and he grabs at his bowtie angrily, ripping it off and throwing it across the room in irritation. When I start to reprimand him for his action, my brain is hijacked by the sight of his neck and the tops of his collarbones are revealed. I nip at the skin there, his head rolling back and his chest rumbling. I slip my hands under his coat (when did this thing even come unbuttoned?), trying to push it off his shoulders. He gets the hint, and with some skillful maneuvering, has his coat sliding down to land on the floor. Which was rather nice dark blue carpeting, I notice for the first time.

I frantically undo the buttons on his dress shirt as quickly as possible, fumbling with his vest until that, too, joined the floor. When his perfect torso was finally bared I leaned back to stare at him with wide eyes, the sexy look making my core pulse. He licked his lips, never losing his pace, and flexed his chest and abdomen cockily. The sight had my jaw falling open as I keened with every hard thrust of his cock. He looked so feral, so… beast-like. It heated me up even more.

"Fuck me from behind," I manage to squeak out, that wolfish grin of his widening and showing off his fang-like canines. He pulled us away from the wall (Weren't we against the door earlier?) and walked us across the room to the grand looking desk. He slipped out of me, pulling a whimper of disappointment from my mouth, before setting my legs back on the floor where they almost gave out. He caught and spun me around quickly, pushed my forward to bend me over the desk, and hiked my dress up around my waist. A quick survey of the desk brought the relieving conclusion that it was mostly cleared.

Laxus pulled my panties down and off my legs, sticking them in his back pocket. Lining himself up, he ran his cock along my slip teasingly for a moment before quickly sliding all the way back in, hitting that special spot immediately. My back bowed and my lips release a string of curses.

"Oh God, Laxus!" I keen. He grunts behind me and starts pistoning in and out of my soaking wet heat fast enough to rattle my brains. The intense wave of pleasure that had been building was at its breaking point, and each time his cock rubbed against my G-spot, it nudged me closer and closer over the edge of the cliff, until I was hanging on by a thread. I peeked behind me to see his glorious visage, golden dragon mask and all. His hips swirled and I clapped a hand over my mouth to muffle my scream as I came hard against him.

His eyes rolled back and his muscles tensed, my velvet walls clamping down on his length fiercely. As soon as my orgasm cleared enough to think, he pulled out quickly, hand fisting around his length. Before he could blink, I spun around and dropped to my knees, pulling his length past my lips and sucking. He let out a startled grunt and his seed spilled into my mouth, his hips shuddering their way through his release. I swallowed everything I could, and moaned at the taste of my own cum coating his length. I pulled him out with a pop and looked up at him with a smirk, realizing I still had my own mask on.

"So? The masks made it extra hot, right?" I teased, shakily rising to my feet. Laxus chuckled, pulling me close and gently taking the mask from my face.

"I prefer your real face," he purrs, making my heart flutter. "But yes, the masks were pretty hot." His tongue flickers against my earlobe. He gently pushed me to lean backwards a bit against the desk, dropping to his knees. I looked at him with wide eyes and yelped when his tongue shot out to slide all the up my slit.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I stammer, hips jerking as he lazily lapped at my dripping folds.

"Cleaning you up," he says matter-of-factly, his eyes twinkling with mischief."That's n-not necessary!" I squeak, head rolling back as his tongue worked its wicked talents. He shrugged.

"I also want to make you cum one more time before we go back out there. So let me have my fun, eh Blondie?" he purred against my core. Any protests I had left were lost pretty quickly.

"Everybody put your hands up and no one will get hurt!"

Within seconds of returning to the masquerade, a pair of men jumped up on a table and started waving guns around. Panic started to set in quickly, so me and Laxus looked at each other and nodded. I ran through the crowd with him and took a running leap at the man on the left, Laxus doing the same. Before either attacker could react, my foot cracked my target's jaw while Laxus' fist shattered the other target's cheek. I landed gracefully and straightened up, looking around to find any other threats. The panic that had just started almost immediately dropped off and was replaced with disbelief as the encounter was stopped literally a few seconds after it started.

"That was… quick," I muse drily, casting a look at the unconscious pair of gunmen. Laxus rubbed his head.

"Why… why was this rated S-class?!" he groaned. "I thought I was going to get to break a sweat at the very least!" he complained. I sighed and turned to address the very confused crowd.

"Okay, nothing to see here, people. Let the party continue!" I announce calmly. Laxus and I help the servants remove the attackers from the room and tie them up outside. I paused for a moment with my communication lacrima in my hand.

"Should… we just have the police deal with them? Honestly, calling the Rune Knights seems completely unnecessary," I wonder aloud. One of the servants nodded.

"Don't worry, miss. We'll be sure to contact the appropriate authorities. You may return to the party now," she informed us. We made our way back into the ballroom, leaning up against the wall as the festivities continued on as if nothing happened. I nudged him with my shoulder.

"I can't believe the timing on that," I mumble, cheeks burning. Laxus grinned. "Seriously… we would have missed it if we had stopped for even an extra minute before coming back out!" I scold him half-heartedly. Laxus shrugged.

"Eh. It all worked out. And I doubt anyone will try anything more after our display, so what do you say we go have a few drinks?" he suggested, nodding towards the open bar. I suppose he's right.

"Fine. But we really gotta stop doing… _things_ while on jobs. Okay?" I say sternly. He says nothing, his grin widening. "Okay?" I ask again, eyes narrowing. An amused chuckle comes from his mouth and he turns to start heading towards the bar, the chuckle turning into a full blown laugh. My eyebrow ticked. "Laxus? LAXUS! Don't you walk away! Laxus, you ass!"

 **I considered ending it at the line break but I just kinda kept going. And personally I found the final bit kinda funny. I laugh at my own jokes.**


	2. Day 2: War

**I had to completely make up a fictional series. It's pretty obvious what it's referencing (literally every damn vampire/werewolf/human love triangle show/movie). But other than that stuff, I don't own anything else. Anything Fairy Tail related does not belong to me. Duh.**

Day 2: War (RATED T)

There was a new book series in Fiore, and to say people were obsessing would be an understatement. The first book started a small following. By the second book, it was a damn epidemic.

Everyone was reading them, and this even extended to the most unlikely of readers. Such as the entire Fairy Tail guild. It made its rounds through the women first, seeing as it was first and foremost a romance series. But then the girls spread it to the guys, who at first refused to admit they loved it out of masculine pride. And then, once everyone realized that all the other guys had read and enjoyed it, too, it just grew from there.

"It's not _just_ a romance series, sparky. Like, yea, I guess it's a big part, but the real good stuff is the crazy action," Gajeel had argued with Laxus when he ended up being the only remaining person in the guild to not have read "Infinity Star". Lucy nodded along with her unexpected back-up and pushed the book closer to the grumpy Lightning slayer from its spot on the table, where he was only regarding it distastefully. Laxus snorted.

"Bossman, he's right! Like, I thought it was guna suck. The whole vampire, werewolf, human love triangle is SO overdone. But goddammit it was fantastic!" Bickslow chimed in. "Fantastic! Fantastic! Fantasic!" his babies repeated.

"Just give it a chance, babe! See? All the other manly men read it and they _liked_ it," Lucy insisted. Laxus pointed at the book in distaste.

"Blondie, there's a fucking rose as the damn cover image," he said drily.

"Laxus! Just _try_ it. Like, just the first chapter. If you hate it, I'll let the issue drop," she begged with puppy dog eyes.

"Dude, the first chapter is fucking AWESOME!" Gray joined in. "And considering how obsessed you are with banging Lucy every free moment you have, you'll probably like the hot sex!" he added on, smirking despite Lucy slapping his chest. The blonde slayer groaned in defeat.

"FINE! Fine. I'll read the fucking book. Gods, you're all insane," he grunted, snatching the book from the table and standing up. Lucy hopped up and down in glee.

"YES! Okay, I left the second book on your bedside table-" she started.

"There's a SECOND book?" Laxus sputtered in exasperation.

"The second one is arguably better than the first," Erza adds, appearing out of nowhere. Mira appeared as well.

"I'm not sure I would say _that_ … it's absolutely terrific, yes, but the first one has the scene in the swamp where Becca-"

"NO SPOILERS!" Lucy shrieked, covering Mira's mouth. "Now go read, Laxus!"

Laxus groaned and started the trek home, grumbling.

The next day-

When Laxus dropped both books on the table in front of Lucy, she jumped before staring at him expectantly. His face was blank and he took a seat. Levy and Gajeel stared at him as well while he glared at his mate. Lucy noted with glee the dark circles under his eyes.

"Well? What did you think?" she asked slyly. He remained silent for a moment.

"It was… the best books I've ever read," he admitted quietly.

"HA! TOLD YOU!" Gajeel and Lucy yelled at the same time. Laxus glared harder, his expression showing how much it pained him to admit they were right. Lucy squealed with excitement and wiggled in her seat, clapping her hands together.

"YES! Oh man, I can't wait to talk about Becca and Theodore's relationship!" she squealed. Laxus gave her a funny look that said _are you crazy?_

"The fuck you talking about, Blondie? Theodore's a punk. Becca is going to end up with Ravencroft," he said, aghast. Lucy froze before her eyes narrowed into slits.

"What are _you_ talking about? Ravencroft is a creep! Theodore was meant to be with her from the beginning!" she argued, both Levy and Gajeel nodding in agreement.

"Hell no! Theodore isn't good enough for her! And Ravencroft has been looking for his soul mate for over a century!" Bickslow shouted, abruptly adjusting his approach to the bar to join in the conversation. Lucy spluttered indignantly.

"How can you call Theodore a punk?! He's way more badass than the bloodsucker!" Natsu threw in his opinion. Lucy nodded at her pink-haired best friend.

"Thank you, Natsu!" she said, glaring at Laxus and Bickslow.

"You're an idiot, fire-crotch! Theodore is just a damn mutt! And he's a whiny little bitch, too!" Gray shouted, joining Bickslow.

"Exactly! He just has puppy love! Ravencroft loves her for herself, Theodore only has a misguided crush on her!" Cana said with surprising clarity and diction, setting her barrel of booze down to join the conversation as well.

"Shut up, ya drunk! You don't know anythin'!" Gajeel roared, bristling, Levy mimicking his reaction. Slowly the argument grew, and grew, until almost everyone in the guild was arguing for one side or the other. Voices rose until everyone was shouting at each other, passionately defending why they believe their choice of romantic partner for this fictional character was the correct one, and why the other choice was stupid. Finally, Mira stood up on a table.

"EVERYBODY QUIET!" She roared, silence immediately following. Everyone stopped to look at the angry demon bartender with annoyed faces. She huffs. "Everybody calm the hell down! This is ridiculous!" she scolds, making most people start to lower their eyes in shame and their faces start to burn. She crosses her arms. "Besides. None of it matters. Theodore is _clearly_ the better choice."

"MIRA! HOW DARE YOU!" Erza shrieked, launching herself at the white haired woman with fire in her eyes and her heaven's wheel armor donned. Mira barely shifted into Satan Soul just in time to block the strike. And then everything devolved into chaos.

The shouting returned, but this time there were punches, kicks, and grapples being thrown around as well.

"Your stupid brain must have frozen if you think that damn vampire is the better choice!"

"And your stupid brain must have melted if you think that mutt is better!"

"Weren't- you – paying- attention – to when – Ravencroft – gave Becca – that rose – after – her mother died? That – was clearly – foreshadowing!" Cana screamed in between punches to Elfman's face.

"Theodore's so much more – OUCH – manly!"

"Elfman, you're too stupid to understand how a woman's mind works!" Evergreen shrieked, wrestling with Freed.

"And _you_ are too stupid to see how Theodore was meant to be with Becca!" Freed yelled back. Gajeel leapt at Gray to hold him while Natsu punched the ice wizard in the face. The all out brawl now had an assortment of fire, ice, weapons, metal poles, flying cards, laser beams, and all sorts of other magics flying around in it. Macau and Wakaba were exchanging blows, Laki beating up Max with a wooden club.

"THEODORE!"

"RAVENCROFT!"

Outside, Wendy hesitated at the door. She could hear the brawl happening inside, and she was trying to decide if she should go in and help calm things down, or run away. She looked at Carla.

"I think we should go," the white cat suggested. The door opened a bit, the excessive noise spilling out from the opening. A beaten Pantherlilly pulled himself outside, panting and wide eyed.

"LILLY GET BACK HERE!" Gajeel's roar followed and the black cat stiffened before turning to the tiny slayer and white cat.

"Run!" he whimpered, flying away as fast as possible. Wendy and Carla took his advice.

The ship war lasted for an entire week before Makarov had to step in and force it to end. The subject of Theodore vs. Ravencroft was banned from the guild hall from that point on. Lucy would never let Laxus forget that he was responsible for triggering the shipping war, to which he quietly agreed but refused to comment more on. He did, however refrain from rubbing it in _too_ much when his ship was the one that sailed when the final book came out.

 **Ship wars can get vicious, man. Bet you weren't expecting this take on the prompt "war", were ya. I might skip the next prompt ("tears") because I'm not really in an angsty mood, but stay tuned I suppose. We'll find out if I end up doing all (or more, at least) of the prompts together! It'll be a surprise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here's the author's note. Basically what happened is this - I started on a story for the "Father" prompt and it just got out of hand. Like badly. So now it's its own story. This fic will be closed, because "The Heiress" is basically the rest of my LaLu week submission. Go check it out, homeskillets.**

 **See ya in the other fics! :D**


End file.
